Safety
by Ponella
Summary: Time Lord mating week is starting, but what's this new change in the Master's physiology that's driving the Doctor crazy? And how do the others come into it? Post EoT, Ten/Simm!Master and then Master/Jack. Heed the M-rating, or on your own head be it... enjoy and review!
1. In the beginning

**A/N:** Hello! Not much to say. This was just one of those ones I was so set on remembering that I ignored the need to do a starter A/N!

Tough Ten/Master ahead, along with lots of confusing situations – well, they'll probably be confusing to you lot, but in my head they make perfect sense.

Remember to heed the warning of the M-rating, kids! It's there for a reason, but I myself never listen to that reason so it's your decision to read on… just don't get me in trouble with your parents when your brains explode from too much M-rated awesome. Let me tell ya, even _I'm_ worried about this one.

The second chapter contains pillow talk, the fourth chapter contains _mattress_ talk. And that one's gonna be super obscure for a while XD Say, anyone notice the new image manager thing that's appearing in our site accounts? Ooh, don't give me ideas… you'll probably get so much porn appearing on the site, it'll be like a phallus plague.

**Chapter One – In the beginning**

The Doctor murmured words of comfort gravely against the Master's neck, biting where he found ample space.

Three fingers came to rest eagerly inside the Master's wet mouth, and he then yelped as all three were inserted into his hole at once. The Doctor set a brisk pace, stretching the Master's opening as his cock wept with pleasure. He removed his fingers, licking them clean as the tip of his member began to press against that little bundle of nerves –

"Ahh, just _there_." the Master said, rutting against the Doctor's body and feeling his delicious silky shaft making its entry. His own member was already coming violently on the bed, soaking his stomach and both their legs.

"You needed that." the Doctor whispered, his eyes blown as he pounded into the Master, feeling the tight wring of muscle already squeezing around his base.

He climaxed, filling the Master's arse with his hot seed and feeling utterly sated as the last of it dribbled down his thighs.

Afterwards, the Doctor skittered a hand around the Master's swollen belly, "There now, doesn't that feel better?"

For the last nine months, the Master had let his head and heart be ruled by the Doctor, a servant to the man's every sexual whim.

For the last nine months, the Master had been pregnant with the Doctor's child.

* * *

A week away from the Doctor's birthday (which nobody else knew of but them), the Master had decided to pay the Doctor a 'special' visit, as he always did after so many months of doing nothing.

Despite being given free reign throughout the TARDIS a while ago, the Master had decided to do as little as possible; the Doctor little knowing [at first] that he was actually conserving energy for a yearly event that soon became the norm – an entire week of sex.

He had always won over the Doctor in the bedroom stakes; this was the year his luck took a downward turn.

The Doctor had always happily gone along with any sexual advancements the Master went about, but on the first morning _he_ was dominant and the Master was left sore and confused.

They had sensed the week's arrival and began sharing a bed for when they started having sex, but on the first day the Doctor had awoken first, feeling stirrings of primal heat in his lower belly. His eyes ravished the Master's naked body, and then he pounced.

The Master was only stirring at the time, but noticed something poking him in the bum – and then that something entered him and began fucking him in wild abandon, causing pain to shoot up his spine. Through the agony, he looked back and saw the Doctor; the man was lost in a blaze of possessive need, pushing into him harder and faster with each stroke.

The Master wept silently, realizing he was broken… by _the Doctor_.

It went on for hours, and got easier; after a while, the Master had decided to accept his fate and gave the Doctor as best as he was getting – the Doctor, in fiery retort, only changed angle and sent pulses of bliss rocketing to the Master's erection, which subsequently emptied gallons of cum onto the bed.

He came again a few minutes later, and the Doctor followed soon after.

The Master crawled away from him as he pulled out, crying tears as his arsehole bled and silently wishing for this to all be a dream. When had he become so weak?

"Master…" the Doctor said, as if the last dozen-or-so hours hadn't happened, "Why are you bleeding…?"

His whole body shook, not turning to face the Doctor's accusing stare, "…I couldn't stop you."

"M-me?"

"Yes, _you_. I didn't see anyone else fucking me without a moment's notice."

"I hurt you." the Doctor whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, you did! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Master, you need medical attention."

He still wasn't facing the Doctor, pulling the covers in close and crying out a hoarse reply, "…Not from you. Just leave!"

* * *

The Master couldn't understand it. What had caused the Doctor to suddenly take complete control of their relationship?

He wiped away the tears, afraid to sit up with his sore bum. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully, but the emotional scars still ran deep.

His pyjama bottoms (the parts that had stayed on him, anyway) were soaked through with cum. He hated himself for reacting in such a way, but the Doctor had given him little choice in the matter and he'd had to convert the pain to pleasure in his mind or he never would have survived.

The Doctor walked into the room and stood in front of him, plain as day; His eyes were pitch-black as he stared down at the terrified Master.

"Please, not again!" he was too tired to fight back; he knew now that if the Doctor wanted more sex, he would have to lay back and take it.

To his surprise, the Doctor knelt down to face him and began crying futilely, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! I've been consulting the library and the TARDIS databanks… I can't find anything to explain my behaviour!"

"Doctor, what we had was a good relationship. Today, you took that relationship and violated it, _repeatedly_. I don't think I can ever trust you again."

The Doctor stood and frowned, "I still need to check you over. I can't promise I won't go all nymphomaniac on you again, but if I do there'll be a sedative gun next to you that I want you to use immediately."

"What if you get rid of it before I can inject the stuff into you bloodstream?"

"Then hope to god that it doesn't last as long as last time." he pulled the Master out of bed and into his arms, taking great care not to touch his bottom and watching the Master flinch as his aching limbs received no similar treatment.

A short walk later, and the Doctor laid the Master on the table, staring as the sensitive equipment scanned him inside and out. The Master, for his part, let out a shuddering breath as the TARDIS patched him up as best she could. She obviously felt his pain, but was not openly scolding the Doctor for his actions.

"I've felt worse." the Master lied, seeing the Doctor nearly breaking down at the sight of his bruised and battered form.

"No you haven't, and I've done this to you." his voice held no emotion, but his face was slowly collapsing into full-blown tears.

"I'm glad it was you; I'd still be scared otherwise." he sighed as the rest of the bruises healed, looking the Doctor up and down in shock, "…But all this still doesn't tell me why you did it."

"You've begun producing ova." at the Master's puzzled look, he elaborated, "You're 'one of those males'. Every year, we've been having sex for only a week and we didn't know why. You were in control while your body hadn't fully prepared itself, but as soon as your eggs were released, your scent shot through the roof and I was entirely vulnerable to its' effects. I responded to the ancient signals your body was giving me to mate, nothing more."

The Master thought about it and realized the Doctor was nothing more than a slave to his hormones during this one week, all for the single goal of creating a baby between them, "My signals must be very volatile."

"Increasingly so." the Doctor breathed, turning off all the medical equipment and straddling the Master, but he had to ask hopefully, "Do you want babies?"

"Only with you." and then he pulled him in for a kiss, knowing exactly the effect he was having as he worked his mate into a frenzy.

"You're not playing fair." the Doctor growled, groaning as their naked bodies rubbed together.

The Master licked the shell of his ear, whispering devilishly, "When have I ever?"

He was ready for the Doctor to take him, anywhere he wished. He nearly came as he was flipped onto his belly, his hard cock wedged almost painfully against his stomach and the examination table.

The Doctor pounded his way in, giving an animalistic shout as his lover purred beneath him, scrabbling for purchase on the flat surface.

"Take me, Doctor, _please_!" the Master yelled, crying joyously at the pleasure coursing through his veins as his body became a sex toy for the Doctor's desires all over again.

The Doctor stopped and twisted the Master to face him, "You will stay silent until I say you can speak, and you will come only when I say you can." he crushed the Master's face back into the table, and it felt so _good_.

The Master came in seconds, crying out at the thought of what could happen – and then the Doctor stopped moving.

"You can't stop now!" he instantly moved a hand to his open mouth; he'd ignored both of the Doctor's rules. Would the Doctor pull out of him completely? He bucked backwards, trying desperately to gain some friction before the Doctor held him in place with punishing nails.

He mentally kicked himself, quite tempted to end his constant erection on his own terms, but then the Doctor would probably refuse him even that.

A husky voice landed in his ear, dripping with arousal, "I gave you enough warning."

His body was slammed violently into the table before he could protest, and he truly feared the surface underneath him would break – the Doctor was willingly causing harm to his arse now, making it bleed all over again as he rocketed into the tight hole.

He gasped; the Doctor hadn't even acted in such a way that morning, making him think that their first sexual encounter of the day was now the Doctor's default 'gentle' setting. His body pistoned back and forth in the Doctor's clutches, and soon he began seeing stars as he refused himself the release he sorely needed.

The Doctor howled an admission of love as he came, and he finally dropped the Master's limp body back onto the table.

He laid down next to him, pulling him into an embrace, "Speak."

"Will I be allowed to cum?"

"Consider this your punishment for disobeying me."

"So I'm half mate, half punchbag, and now you think you have the right to decide whether or not I'm hard for an entire week?"

"If you disobey my rules again, I'll make you so hard you'll pass out and I'll fuck your unconscious body – so, y'know, don't be surprised if you get a repeat of this morning after you've angered me."

The Master rubbed his damp belly in awe, "Do you think I'm already pregnant?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'd be able to smell it on you."

"And then this week would stop?" there was the smallest hint of hope in the Master's voice; he didn't fancy an entire week of being the Doctor's sex slave.

"If you were pregnant, I'd fuck you even more during the nine months of our baby's development."

The Master turned white as a sheet, "Why, if I'm already pregnant?"

"Your body will be buzzing with the most delicious hormones; I really won't have the sense to deny my urges, and I could very well hurt you and the baby in the process." he leaned in close, "If you're pregnant, even heavily pregnant, I want you to sedate me regularly via the TARDIS and keep me locked up in my room the entire time."

"What would you do to the baby?"

"Mostly at the start, it will count as a foreign body and therefore would have to be destroyed; near the end, when the baby has developed enough for me not to recognize it as a threat but more a part of us, I could still very well kill it if I claimed you hard enough."

"So whatever happens, you'll kill our baby if I let you leave your room for one second. Won't you try to escape?"

"The TARDIS will protect you and the baby, in any case – she can and will deny me the chance of finding you during the pregnancy, while at any other time she has to follow pilot's orders."

The Master felt relief flooding through him at this statement, glad that the TARDIS was on his side in something.

"Was Time Lord sex always this dangerous?"

"Only with you." the Doctor grunted, wrapping his arms further around the Master as he noticed his shivering shoulders.

For the first time in years, the Master felt safe… with _the Doctor_. He melted into the Doctor's warmth, rubbing away the tears from his eyes.

**A/N:** Wow, I fancied making the Doctor dominant and the Master submissive, but… this became slightly gruesome! But they made up eventually, and now, if I'm not mistaken, the Master may have nine months of never-ending sex to look forward to unless he keeps the Doctor under lock and key.

Ignore the mushiness exploding out of this chapter in swathes, I was probably in a mushy mood at the time. Or maybe I was watching a Disney movie?


	2. In numbers

**A/N:** …I'd like to start off by saying that I didn't put this fic in any specific timeframe, more like the Master actually survived through EoT and I'm just making him completely under the Doctor's control in a different way than many other Doctor/Master shippers have.

I probably skipped ahead a day… or five. Don't get too freaked out by that.

Also, super late update! Well, it is for me.

**Chapter Two – In numbers**

For the second time that week (counting the second 'morning impulses'), the Master had passed out under the Doctor's regime.

He awoke later to find his lover had kept going, taking his wrecked body mercilessly as the Master himself felt new stirrings of heat at the feel of the Doctor's delicious shaft making him bleed once again.

He was paler than he'd been in a while, and hadn't drank or eaten anything in days, but he supposed he had the Doctor to thank for that.

The Doctor emptied himself inside the Master, feeling some sort of strange guilt once it was all over. He'd done it again, hadn't he?

"I'm sorry."

"It's just our biology, _Doctor_."

"It still hurts you."

"I'm honestly fine with it." the Master persisted, trying to hide the erection that had once again formed due to the Doctor's violent and then caring nature. He couldn't help it; ever since the drums had left, he had become a vulnerable to his own instincts and emotions, and _anyone_ had the power to exploit him from this – it was lucky the Doctor always kept him confined to the TARDIS.

Would the Doctor be able to find another companion after this? Would he want to? Part of him secretly wished that he could always be the only person by the Doctor's side, in bed or otherwise.

* * *

"How many days of the week have we been through?" the Master's head turned to face the Doctor, though his neck was incredibly sore.

"Six." the Doctor replied, his voice equally devoid of emotion.

"Am I pregnant yet?" a glimmer of hope in the Master's sullen voice; the Doctor could be mistaken.

"No." he said it through gritted teeth; he couldn't really blame the Master, but he knew everything was working perfectly fine on his end, so maybe they just weren't reproductively compatible? It wasn't uncommon.

"Maybe it's not working because we're not fully into it." the Master whispered regretfully.

The Doctor leant on his elbow and glared at him angrily, "I've been fucking you raw for the past six days; I'd say that's 'into it'."

"Or maybe I'm not ready." the Master wasn't even listening to him anymore – he was just verbally ticking things off on a very long list of potential problems.

"What do you mean, with your first theory?" the Doctor's rage was growing and quickly converting into arousal, despite not being the best moment as he realized.

The Master blinked back tears, and for the first time the Doctor saw him completely stripped bare for his worry to devour, "…Allot of babies are created through lovemaking, aren't they?"

The Doctor's left heart skipped a beat or half a dozen – did the Master really mean…

"This was just about sex, and then mating… are you meaning to say you…?"

"It's not such a silly idea." the Master retorted, suddenly feeling like he had to fight his own very small corner against the Doctor's entire room.

"Yeah, but we don't love each other." the Doctor laughed; it was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard!

The Master turned his head back the other way, letting the tears flow and not caring if the Doctor noticed, "It was never just about sex."

"What do you mean?"

The Master rounded on him, finding the words to shout, "For a time, dear Doctor, I've been wondering '_Why me_'? We both know that you could have mated with anyone, any species, and for a while I was worried that we have sex to prolong our own species while you could impregnate a million different people just in this part of space." he took a deep breath, nearly losing the consciousness to carry on, "Then I remembered all the good times we'd had as kids, and thought maybe you might have the same feelings that I've always had and you've just chosen this week to act upon them, even with the urges coursing through your body. But it's all a lie, isn't it, love? It's only dopey people who fall into its trap."

"I care deeply for you, but…"

"As a friend or perhaps a pet, yes, I know."

"…This week has been everything and more to me, and you're the only person I'd ever want to spend it with." the Doctor's eyes softened in – wait, was this the emotion they both so despised? He pulled the trembling Master into his arms, caressing him lovingly while he felt his hearts lurch in disbelief.

"You'll never care about the man carrying your child like you'd care about anyone you've claimed to love over the years."

The Doctor sighed, "I couldn't claim to love you when I actually do."

"And I can never believe you about anything ever again." the Master smiled; such a sad smile that claimed the Doctor with a dark fury and splayed him against his own corrupted soul, his hearts breaking in time with the Master's silent weeping.

The Master was surprised when he felt a hand wipe his face free of any tears, and instantly recognized the calloused fingertips.

"Do you care for me, or do you love me, Doctor?" the Master's eyes lowered sadly, "I can't cope with all the mixed signals you're sending, but if you don't I'll just leave."

"Where will you go, without me?"

"I'll probably die the second I walk out the TARDIS, but my physical form will just carry on as normal."

"You can't, I'll…" the Doctor closed his eyes in defeat, not finding the words he sorely needed.

The Master pulled himself out from under the duvet, placing wobbly legs on solid ground, "I understand…"

He lost all sense as he was pulled back and kissed soundly on the lips, eager hands caressing his body in confused haste.

After a few minutes of bliss, he pulled back for air, and the Master was finally able to speak, "What the hell does that mean!"

"I don't know, I think… I love you." he seemed so sincere when he said it, but the Master still had a hard time believing him.

"You can't just think you do, Doctor! And I've had enough of these lies. You may love me _now_, but when I don't get pregnant or our kid plops out of me in nine months, you won't give a damn whether I live or die."

The Doctor couldn't see his lover through the tears, but knew he was just as upset, "The baby would need you."

"_Exactly_; you'll keep around long enough for me to play mum, and then you'll either kick me and the baby out to die or keep it for yourself while I'm a corpse somewhere on some uninhabited planet. Does it feel good to toy with my emotions?"

"Of course not…" the Doctor shook his head, a cascade of fresh tears now soaking his pillow, "…I never would, even now you're destroying mine. I've loved you for years!"

"When it suits you. Of course, when my eggs started kicking in you were the first taker, but had we been surrounded by people I would have been taken by another man in seconds."

"Then I'd have fought for you, for the man I _love_." the Doctor wiped away their respective tears as he got an idea, "Why don't we test your theory? We've a day or two more, we have the time to prove my feelings."

"You mean… go out into a crowded place and wait for every able man to pounce? What if another man actually does have sex with me, even impregnates me?"

The Doctor's face became dark, "I wont let that happen, I promise you." he rubbed the Master's abdomen soothingly, "By the end of the day we'll have my baby inside this beautiful body."

* * *

While the Master prepared himself, the Doctor's head was momentarily clear. Since before the sex had started all those years ago, Jack had known of the Master's reinstated life and their relationship together, so he was naturally the first port of call.

The TARDIS materialized in Jack's office (a manoeuvre he had practised a thousand times before, just in case), and Jack ran to the double doors eagerly as the the Doctor opened them, "Hi doc, what's wrong?"

"Jack… I'm doing something, am _about_ to do something terrible." the Doctor panted against the door, suddenly losing his cool in the presence of another man, "…I'm trying to impregnate the Master."

Jack's eyebrows raised, "Does Martha or anyone know about this?"

"No, and if… if you even walk into the TARDIS you'll try to have sex with him too. I'm sorry, his eggs have come through and he's unwillingly luring any and every man to take him from his scent. He's terrified; even after he's become pregnant, the father could very well _kill_ him with sex."

Jack blinked away his frustration, "And you want to do what, exactly?"

"He only wants _me_, but doesn't think I love him. I don't think I could love him more, I've loved him all my life, but… I need to prove it to him or I'll never see him again. I don't want to lose… the only man I could ever love."

"You're going to push him into a place crowded with men and then see if you can get to him first?"

"Yes, but I need you there; I know you'll go after him just as I will, but the main thing is that you would be his second choice. If I can't get to him, I need you to go in my place. He'll be less terrified if you have sex with him rather than a random stranger."

"You can't ask me to have sex with your mate! What if the baby is mine?" Jack realized the sacred meaning of what he was about to do, but he couldn't hurt even the Master like that.

"Again, better you than a complete stranger. I know you'll protect him against other predators, just as I would, and I'm not saying I won't put up a fight, but I need the security of knowing that a friend is willing to do what I need to do himself, if the need is present."

A stirring in their respective loins alerted them to the fact that the Master was near, and two pairs of eyes clouded with lust. The Doctor walked out and slammed the door shut, waiting a moment for the heavy scent of Time Lord arousal to leave their senses.

He took in a deep breath, thankful for the pause, "See what I mean?"

"I'll do it, for you." hunched down with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his sanity, Jack also knew that it would traumatize the Master deeply if it happened with someone he didn't know.

"That's all I can ask." the Doctor smiled sadly, reopening the doors to be assaulted with his mate's overwhelming scent, "…I should probably give it one last try before 'the big one'; if I manage to get him pregnant, we may not even have to through with all this." he took one last look at Jack and nearly pleaded, "Is it okay if I park the old girl in this base for the night?"

"Sure." Jack blinked through his own arousal – he'd gotten through far worse and lived to tell the tale, but the Doctor was testing his patience.

The door closed behind the other man, and Jack sucked in a breath; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Master knew why the Doctor did what he did, could even sympathize with his need to be a parent, but some questions still needed to be answered.

"Even if we manage it, you'll end up resenting me for what I'll put you through in the next nine months."

"We're not the weakest species; I'll fight them as best I can… like I could never want to fight you, or fight _with_ you. I don't care who's the father or if I and the baby are safe, just as long as at the end of this week I know you love me." The Master said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I can't love you without my child inside you after this; if another man takes you for his own or even catches your eye, our bond will be broken."

"Then why bother?"

"You wanted the truth, and children. I figure the only other way I can tell you is touch telepathy, but then you still wouldn't believe me."

"A relationship can't be founded on trust and words alone; at the end of the day I need to feel secure and welcome, and ultimately _loved_."

"I wouldn't have had sex with anyone else like I did with you. We _made love_ over and over, and at the after all that you still think my feelings aren't clear?"

"I want children somehow, Theta, and it's probably me but it isn't working with you either way. If you really loved me, you'd have got me up the duff long before now."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. Right, now he was _angry_.

"I stay with you day and night, not eating or sleeping just so you can have some sort of purpose! I don't even know why I keep you here anymore, when you could just as well go gallivanting off on your own!"

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave and let the first willing body have me."

"You're a danger to yourself and others, even if you don't."

"This week, Doctor, you've made me feel like a useless whore. Just something to keep the bed warm before another daft human girl takes your fancy!"

In all the years they had known each other, the Master had never really brought physical harm upon the Doctor when he had been in his own mind, and the Doctor, by comparison, had never really put a violent hand to anyone… until today.

He didn't want to think what would happen, had one of them _really_ kicked off.

**A/N:** I adore cliffhangers, but mostly when I'm the one writing them.

All haters get free butterfly cakes! And that one's not a bad joke, I actually have homemade butterfly cakes. They're depleting a bit now, to be honest.


	3. In his arms

**A/N:** Hello all! And now to bring that cliffhanger to its foul end. HUGE warning for a bit of a nasty rape scene, and then some huge Jack/Master pillow talk.

Also, where the hell all the reviewers at? This story doesn't cover the most peppy subject, so I was at least expecting some flamers on the rise, but nobody. I'm currently putting it down to all the new stuff the website is introducing to story (i.e. all that images shit) but I'd like you guys to make as much as an effort as I am (if any of you out there are even reading) and on the other hand, I'd really like to believe it's just a website delay and you're all really getting on the bandwagon without my knowledge, but a writer can start to feel unloved and I can't know there are any readers if they don't make themselves known. And now I offer CHOCOLATE CAKE, so… anyone with a weak disposition towards food may wanna leave now. That probably includes me. Remember, reviews equal love (and high glucose levels)!

Some of you may be happy to know that surprise pairing will be coming up shortly, and it's so serious I'm changing the pairing from Ten/Master to… read on, my people! And don't let my pomposity fool you, this is actually one you should feel sorry for the Master in. I know I'd give him a hug. This short chapter doesn't make up for any of what I'm doing to him :(

**Chapter Three – In his arms**

The Master felt so cold. He knew why he wasn't pregnant.

He couldn't speak, his whole body gone numb from the painful landing. The Doctor had _punched_ him, with furious intent.

He sank back on the medbay's cool tiles, not paying attention to the bruise he knew was forming. The next blow came in a few seconds.

"Clean yourself up, you _whore_." The Doctor snapped, flinging a washcloth carelessly in the Master's direction.

That was when the Master finally let sleep take his tortured body, and blacked out.

* * *

He awoke to blinding light shining in his eyes, and realized the TARDIS must have been trying to wake him.

"What's wrong?" his ears twigged at her telepathic explanation.

"The Doctor's planning something." he said, pulling himself up against the examination table and hobbling out of the room.

The TARDIS was aiding his search, interchanging rooms until finally, he was in front of the door he knew led to his mate.

"Nice of you to show up."

"I can hardly do anything else after you fucked me for a week and socked me one when things weren't going your way."

The Doctor ignored his words, pressing a button somewhere in the dark room. Bonds came out of nowhere and clamped down on his arms and legs, and he was unable to keep his balance. He gathered his thoughts, only to realize that the door was gone and he'd landed on a bed, chains connected to him protruding from every strut of the bedframe.

Syringes were held in front of his face, barely visible in the darkness, "One of these is packed with a fertility drug, the other is a powerful aphrodisiac." the Master closed his eyes to the sensation of two pinpricks on his arm.

"You can't drug me to quell the utter disgust I now feel for you." he opened his eyes to see his cock standing traitorously against his stomach, and silently wished for the TARDIS to help him in any way she could. The Doctor really was going to _kill_ him.

"That's not very _motherly_ of you, Master. I do hope you're going to say anything like that in front of our child?"

"Why would I want to have a baby with you now, you repulsive bastard? And don't tell me you don't remember hitting me, because I can still feel the stinging."

He couldn't have seen to second swoop connecting with his chin, and a searing pain enveloped his face but that was soon nullified by the added painkiller the Doctor had squeezed in.

"You're so easy to manipulate, even after all we've been through together." the Doctor whispered, inches away from his face with a surprisingly intoxicating aroma.

"You don't love me. I've always been second best to a little version of you that isn't even _conceived_ yet."

The Doctor stood above him, groaning at the sight of the Master trussed up for a night of babymaking, "My child will be inside you before the evening is up." he licked circles around the Master's erect nipples, "Now who's uncontrollably aroused?"

"That was different. You were just responding to my pheromones – still are, I imagine – and you've shot me full of chemicals to suit your needs."

"I don't want my beautiful mate to feel unloved. Is that such a crime?"

"No, but drug-influenced rape is, and as soon as I get out of here I'm getting you arrested by the Shadow Proclamation for what you're doing. I may be a dried up old whore, but I still have my self-respect."

"And you're _my_ whore, to do with as I please." The Doctor growled, straddling the immobilized Master and entering him in one thrust.

'_Cockcockcockcock_' the Master's mind yelled as the body responded to the hard, hot member filling him with each buck of the Doctor's hips, and an untamed pleasure roared through his being.

He tried to claw at Doctor's back – perhaps to push him back, perhaps not – and found his path hindered by the chains holding him to the bed. The head of the Doctor's cock pushed past the anal wall and penetrated his innermost sanctum, barely giving him time to adjust to the change before they orgasmed as one.

The Master still wished someone would save him as the Doctor readjusted his angle and entered him just as slickly as before, but by then he imagined the TARDIS had been subdued and could no more call for help than he could. His only lifeline, gone.

In an instant, his resolve was shattered and the Doctor took full advantage of this, groping mindlessly while his mates will was at an end.

The Master took his eyes away from the ceiling to see the arrival of his knight in shining armour; Jack Harkness, the only man who would be his saviour in that moment.

"Jack! _Please_…" the Master whispered hoarsely, knowing full well he could see what was happening, though thankfully the Doctor hadn't noticed the new presence in the room.

Ripping the Doctor bodily off his chosen sex toy, Jack roared, "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

'_No more than usual._' the Master thought to him – he couldn't speak while his throat was clogged up with repressed bile.

Jack growled, not taking his eyes of the Doctor, "You're not going to touch him a second more, or you'll have me to answer to, and you know I can take you on." he turned to the Master, his expression softening considerably, "We need to get you checked out."

"Jack… my…" he didn't want to explain that his _other hole_ had been ruptured, least of all to someone as sexually knowledgeable as Jack.

"It's okay; you're safe now."

The Master cried for the first time in what felt like months. Clambering into Jack's kind and welcoming arms, he leaned in to absorb the immortal's unique smell and suddenly the number of bruises and shattered bones he might have didn't matter.

"Where are you taking me?" he whispered. To his ears the TARDIS' usual hum had returned, sombre and begging for forgiveness.

"A safe place… where we can get you looked over, and hopefully then you can get some proper sleep."

The Master thought through his words and immediately brought his arms around the other man's neck, pleading tearfully, "Don't leave me, Jack!"

"It's okay, I won't leave you, but you know the Doctor can't hurt you anymore."

At the mention of his ex, the Master burst into tears, sobbing quietly against Jack's shoulder.

* * *

He awoke to find himself in a completely different place, and his senses told him he was on Earth. The last thing he remembered was… he shook uncontrollably, trying to free himself from what he imagined were the same bonds the Doctor had used on him the night before.

"Shh, shhh, easy!" Jack exclaimed, not accustomed to being poked in the ribs by a panicked Time Lord first thing in the morning. Upon realized the dilemma, he took the Master into his arms, "You're okay! He's not here, you're safe!" the Master's flailing limbs calmed down after being encased in Jack's warm embrace.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my bed. You didn't want to be alone, and I didn't fancy sleeping on the sofa." Jack smiled down at the Master brightly, feeling nothing but adoration for the man in his bed, who'd taken over his life in only a few short hours, "We'll bring that rapist bastard to justice."

"But how can he be put to trial on Earth? Especially when he's saved the planet so many times."

"I had him _beamed_ to a suitable pick-up point, and Judoon will get him when he's had some time to calm down. The TARDIS is safe and secure in my lock-up, and she's very sorry she didn't call me sooner."

"You had Wales to contend with. I can understand."

"No. Work never comes first where friends are concerned."

The Master wondered, '_How did the Doctor ever deny such a caring man?_'

"I got used to the rejection." Jack said, as if he'd spoken it out loud.

The Master looked up at him thoughtfully, trying to gauge his level of understanding.

"It's not just the TARDIS' thoughts I can catch. I _am_ a telepath too, you know."

"Yeah, sorry… it's been a long week." he took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the plush human curled around his body.

"We still have to get you in for that medical, you know."

"I know." he moaned, "Can't we just stay here? This is nice."

"Somebody's very cuddly today."

"It just nice to share a bed with someone who won't constantly expect something out of it."

"You mean…"

"He didn't use me as a punchbag all the time." he pointed to the rapidly fading bruise, "This was a first."

"Exactly why the TARDIS contacted me." Jack said, "He couldn't have expected you to go through with his sick plan, either. What kind of mate offers his own up to a bunch of rabid morons like he was about to do to you?"

"But he was right about one thing, Jack; I do trust you." the Master chuckled drily, "I think a small part of me always did, even when I was too crazed to see it."

"You don't look half bad for a guy who's been shagged half to death."

"Jack, do you think he would have… hit _you_, given the chance?"

"Do you still think he was entirely himself?"

"Then why would he do those things if that was him, Jack? I've never known him to be violent, and neither have you or Martha or any of his previous companions. I've been racking my brain trying to come up with a reason behind his behaviour, but all that comes to mind is me and my terrible pheromones."

"Don't ever let yourself think this was all your fault. He had his part in it too, and you just got the bad part of the deal."

"I don't _want_ to be the victim, Jack. He wouldn't have done all those horrid things if I'd fought him off. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself from that scrawny git, how could I have ever thought I'd be strong enough to carry to term?"

Jack saw something deeper in that sentence, "You miscarried?"

"When we were kids. I figured it out myself and never told him. I knew our child was never meant to be the moment I saw the negative reading."

"Did he even know you were pregnant?"

"I was so happy when I found out, my uterus ruptured before I could get to him. They took me to hospital, flushed the kid out of me before it endangered my health, and the nurse didn't have any sympathy for me. Too young to handle the responsibility of a growing foetus, they said."

"You would have made a brilliant mother."

"My uterus has recovered, from what little I could tell from my last scan. If the Doctor truly loved me, I'd have been pregnant in a second, though there's no telling if it would have gone to term or not. We loved each other, _once_."

Jack smirked incredulously, "So a Gallifreyan kid needs love for creation? Wow, imagine the number of accidental pregnancies that could be avoided on Earth if humans took that kinda thing on board."

"If the bond between the parents is weak, how can the child ever hope to successfully enter the familial bond or complete a bonding process when they find a mate of their own?" he swallowed, "When he… the Doctor gave me a fertility drug, I can't think how long it lasts. My mind's a bit fuzzy…"

"That'll be the sedative I gave you before you fell asleep. You looked like you needed it."

"Nah, you're right. Is it still time to get going?"

"I'm sure they won't begrudge us a few hours." Jack nodded, enjoying the weight of the Master's body _far_ too much as they slipped back into slumber.

**A/N:** I basically just turned the beginning upside all your heads, you all saw it! Why writing the Doctor as a complete dick would be the thing to get me back into writing, I have no idea, but it's working and I adore this whole other pseudo-pairing that's emerging between Jack and the Master. Can ya dig it? *prepares for complete backlash regarding that sentence* After all I've put the Master through, I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note.

Also, what the fuck, fanfiction? It's cool that you're making the site easier on those who wanna put images to there stuff, but for those of us who can't draw covers for our work or even photo-manipulate one up (like me, even though I'm a digital artist by nature) it's a real kick in the teeth we could do without. Also, allot of noobs will get in on it and the website will soon be overflowing with sickening facsimile photoshop shit-taking covers, and us serious writers (most of whom try to focus on the actual _writing_ part of the journey) will never be taken seriously again. Maybe I'm just angsty because I've sent off the form for my new computer today and part of me expects it to arrive immediately, even though it should take up to three weeks and in reality could only take one week… And also because my old computer is currently in such shambles that I can't access it until tomorrow, even though I've finally brought the mouse for it. Dick timing on my part… Meh, ignore me, I've just had cake.


	4. In absolution

**A/N:** I've got the Doctor Who theme tune in my head. I'm sure I'd written the tune down somewhere... it was hilarious while it lasted.

Been on here since '08, ladies and gents! My, how things change… It's one of the only websites I've stayed with that long. I used to be an avid forum-goer too, but everything passes with time.

Wanna help me celebrate my account's birthday for the first of next month? A review would be the best early birthday present it could get. And it'll also help towards keeping bitchy females out of the story long enough for our men to have some time to themselves!

Alternate title for this chapter is 'In a kiss'.

**Chapter Four – In absolution**

"Please Jack, not Martha!"

"What, do you think she'll make fun of you or something?"

The Master shook his head, "She can't be the one to examine me."

"She's far more qualified than I can boast. What of you scared of?"

"She probably hates me, and with good reason. Who knows what she'd do if she actually _saw_ me."

"I won't let anyone hurt you. If Martha does anything I don't think is right, I'll have UNIT and my own forces on her ass faster than you can say 'time travel'." Jack parked, "We're here. You want me to come in with you?"

"No. I'd rather do this on my own."

Jack had kindly sent books and articles on Time Lord physiology on ahead to the clinic, as well as some books on Time Lord pregnancy (though the Master couldn't think how any still existed).

They walked into the building, both bristling at the cold, sterile environment. The Master's hearts were pummelling inside his ears, and the sights and smells were making him nauseous.

"You okay?"

"…You might need to take me home on a stretcher." the Master admitted, "The way I'm feeling, I probably won't make it through that door a second time."

"That's just nerves talking. You'll do fine, and I'm right here with you."

"Thanks, Jack. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wouldn't have figured, the way you to have been making gooey eyes at each other."

"Martha!" Jack rolled his eyes, strolling up to their naïve friend, "You know he doesn't need your jibes right now."

"Please come through." Martha said, briskly and unemotionally.

Chilled to his core at the prospect of being examined by _Martha Jones_ of all people, the Master walked forward but not even the sound of his own footsteps reached him. He felt a hand threading its' fingers through his and back out again as his only safe connection left him be, but he didn't even recognize the touch.

Sinking down when he was told to sit, he honestly thought the wait was worse than what he could be waiting for. Had Martha been briefed on what had happened to him, or would they both be working with the situation blind?

"Just do what you have to do. I don't want to be here any more than you do." he said evasively, cocking his head to one side while assessing his surroundings. Not too utilitarian.

It was as much as he'd expected; Ever the professional, her first request had been to 'take off his trousers and get on all fours'. Dark flashes of memory accompanied the latter action, and he knew she saw him flinch.

A probing latex-covered finger entered him, and he yelped, biting back the urge to yell and pull away. He'd never feel safe again otherwise.

After doing some tests, she conceded, "You've recovered well, but I wouldn't go running back to him any time soon."

"You think I incited this?"

"It's your word against his. Or do you really love him?" was Martha's snide reply.

"I could never love the man he's become." he laughed, "You know, you really do take after your mother, because I can see you're turning into one spiteful bitch. You're only pissed off with me because the Doctor never fancied you, and now that I'm suddenly his favourite you've finally found someone to unload all your frustrations about him onto. I'm just glad we both got out of that train-wreck when we could, and you have to move on. I did, though I'm still expecting you to call me a murderous bastard any minute." he sent her a piercing glare, which turned bemused, "How's it's going with that bloke you met from paediatrics – the one I shot right before your eyes?"

He walked out without waiting for an answer, simply enjoying the gobsmacked look on her face.

"Let's go home, Jack." he said, grabbing the car-keys out of the immortal's hand, "I'm driving."

* * *

"We were stupid kids who had no idea about the implications of our actions." the Master breathed, "I wanted commitment, my family near me. He wanted to run away."

Jack quested further, "What happened?"

"I was about to tell him he was going to be a dad, but he told me he was nicking a TARDIS and flying out to see the stars. My world had just shattered before my eyes, so I walked into the nearest boozer and drank myself silly. Later that day I felt a pain in my abdomen, and everything after that is a bit of a haze. Being told I'd lost the baby seemed easier than what the alternative would have been."

The other man nodded solemnly, "You'd have raised it on your own."

"The child would need its father. I wouldn't have had any love to give it without the Doctor by my side."

"Are you sure you can still have children?"

"I'd be able to have them any time of the year, but the week is usually when my fertility peaks." _Like a woman's period each month_, he mentally commented, "Thank you for not telling anyone else about this, Jack. I don't think I'd be able to keep it together if everyone knew." He'd wanted so badly to be pregnant. That week with the Doctor had been his second chance.

"You can blame yourself for your baby's death." Jack said, once again picking up on his thoughts.

"Then who's fault is it, Jack? I'm the only one who filled my body full with alcohol and waited for the consequences. I _wanted_ to miscarry, just so that child would never get to see the mess I'd made of its future. As far as I was concerned, even if I had been there to be its' mother it would have grown up alone."

"And what if you had a child who you could give a loving family?" he said, "After dad died and my brother disappeared, I grew up with nobody but my mom. She was a heartless bitch compared to what I can see you'd become."

"If my past experiences and this past week have taught me anything, I'm just not mother material."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes." the Master breathed, "More than anything, but–"

"Then don't be so quick to put yourself down. You just haven't found the right person to impregnate you. Time Lords are compatible with most any species, right? Like people from the 51st century?"

"Of course."

"Then _I'll_ do it. I'll make you a mother."

"Jack, I couldn't ask you to–"

"Yeah, and I've never seen anyone want this more than you _and_ deserve it!" Jack smiled, "Just let yourself be happy for a second, and accept the chance I'm giving you."

"We don't _love_ each other; we aren't even bonded."

He gasped when Jack kissed him, instantly ready to push him back… until he realized how _good_ the kiss felt.

"Jack!" he breathed, his resolve crumbling in a second.

After a moment, Jack pulled back, and the Master had the air in his lungs to say, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"You weren't complaining." Jack said, completely _smug_.

"I'm still in a bad way, Jack! Don't toy with my emotions!"

"Oh yeah, and you totally weren't coming onto me this morning!"

"I knew it! Everything comes down to _sex_ with you."

"How else are we gonna get a kid?"

"I don't want a child with you!"

"How do ya know if we've never tried it!" quick as a flash, Jack returned to the kiss, allowing the passion of their argument to fuel his attentions on the Time Lord under him. The telly had been abandoned a long while ago (the fact that Jack even owned one had surprised them both) and the shock in the enjoyment of their current preoccupation only served to create a whole other atmosphere for them, and the Master sank back into the sofa joyfully.

"Jack, we haven't–" he murmured through the kiss, only to be assaulted by his new mate's tongue on the sweet spot at the juncture of his neck. Giving an involuntary moan, he fell unawares as Jack's teeth sank into the same spot his tongue had been perusing only seconds before.

New thoughts and memories entered him, not even his and he saw all of Jack splayed before him in a loving gesture of bondship. He blinked back the tears that followed, and savoured the feel of the immortal above him devouring his lips once again.

He opened himself to Jack, giving as much as he got. He felt a hand tease the other bruises previously formed on his body, and whimpered into the touch. A finger lightly entered him from behind, and he knew all was lost.

But he had to ask, "Why now?"

"It wasn't just my _loneliness_ catching up me, all those nights on the Valiant. I wouldn't have accepted just _anyone's_ touch, but you were always too busy killing me or keeping an eye on the Doctor to notice."

"I would have destroyed you!"

"How do you know that isn't what I always wanted?" Jack said, "Like now, for instance."

"I don't want to hurt you, Jack." he whispered tearfully, "I hurt everybody. You're getting affected by my scent and you've only just noticed it!"

"Yes, you do smell delicious, but I'd like to think that's not your only quality. I do, for instance, love certain aspects of you as a person. Your charming wit," he traced a finger from his free hand along the Master's temple, inducing a mental spark that left them both breathless, "Your superb intelligence," he slipped his other hand round to take the Master's cock in hand, relishing in the look of shock that appeared on his face, "Your suspicious nature…" placing a light kiss on the other man's lips, pulling away before he could latch on, "And… your insurmountable love for what will be our wonderful child."

"Jack… I can't. You know I haven't had sex since… it would bring it all back. I wouldn't want to face the beatings again."

"I'll never make you feel the way he did. You're _not_ a whore, despite what he's ingrained into your subconscious. This has always been your choice, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to make a child with me, especially right now. We can take it slowly."

"I still don't know how long the fertility spike will last. We'd have to do this quickly."

A tormenting smile appeared on the Master's face, and he stood, beckoning Jack to the room they'd been sharing since he'd arrived back on Earth.

His own face lighting up, Jack followed eagerly. Not to be outdone, he turned the tables on him as soon as they entered the room.

Pushing the Master so his his back was against the door, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close.

"Are we actually gonna, y'know… _do_ anything?"

"Just a minute." Jack murmured.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I should probably sleep on the sofa–"

"Stop. Babbling." Jack whispered sternly, still in the throes of their embrace, "You're coming to bed with me tonight. Neither of us are ready for… you know. But this is right. It's nice to take the slow lane once in a while."

"What aren't you telling me, Jack?"

Jack was silent for a few minutes, before admitting, "…Ianto left me, the day you and the Doctor arrived."

"It was my fault."

"I was trying to reason with him when I got the TARDIS' call about what was happening to you. He never understood the duty I had to you, especially after all that's happened between us."

"He was _young_. He couldn't possibly understand, and _you_ should have realized you couldn't unload such a fragile situation upon a naïve young man like that and expect him to cope with that along with everything you already burdened him with."

"…Why did he have to leave?"

"Neither of you were mature enough to handle a strain like that on your relationship – even you, Jack, with your great accumulated age. You can't throw yourself into another serious relationship just to give me a child and just so you can have a 'rebound guy'."

Tearfully, Jack answered, "You wouldn't be."

"And how long until you come to resent me for our actions, like our previous partners did? You're hurt, looking for something to cling onto who's old enough, experienced enough to understand. But you know you don't need a love like that, and more importantly…" he pulled Jack's hand into both of his, massaging the frayed knuckles under his grip, "…I can't be the one to give you that love. And as much as I want a child, its father wouldn't see it as his own, like he can't ever have me as his own as long as he wants someone to fall back on."

"You're not a mattress, honey!"

"Yeah, and you're all alike. I'm only something to feel up when there's nothing else on show. What would we ever have to show for lineage, eh? Fancy knickers and half a bottle of lube." he pushed Jack away, in a shove that could be misconstrued as intentionally violent, were it not for the deep-seated kindness gleaming in his eyes, "Love and life makes liars of all of us, and I can't have my hearts broken again. And from a man who's made a habit of loving and leaving the ones he claims to have an infatuation for. How can we be sure I won't be another in a long line of one night stands?"

"I wouldn't bear my soul to another in the way I have to you. Not even Ianto got this close."

"Should I feel privileged?" there was that trademark sneer that they'd both begun to miss, the cynicism evident, "Why should I care? You're only going to hurt me, just like he did."

"Okay…" Jack muttered, "We're both tense. I have an idea that should solve all our problems.

* * *

"Oh _yes_." the Master grinned up at Jack, eyes closed, "You _do_ have some wonderful ideas, Mr Harkness."

"Knew you'd like it." Jack grinned back, "And don't insult my intelligence; I'll have you know this is the only decent way to relax."

"Other than sexual activity."

"Which is what neither of us need right now."

Feeling languid pools of cleansing water lap around his sides, the Master slipped further into the warm embrace of lucid repose, being careful of the spongy neck rest Jack had placed behind him. Soothed beyond words, he allowed the comfortable silence to pass between them until Jack spoke first.

"What did you mean when you said I'm only going to hurt you… 'just like he did'?"

"I can't keep blaming my scent. I just turn the men I love into monsters, and they turn me into a victim in return. I'm not good in relationships… not good for you." the Master said, eyes closed, "It's always my fault they leave. You should get out while you still can."

"And you have to stop pushing me back!" Jack exclaimed, "I'm not the Doctor, I couldn't love you any more if I tried. No matter how much you think it will happen, I will never abuse you."

Pulling the plug and grounding his feet to the floor, he pulled the sopping Master into his arms without waiting for an answer.

"Let go!"

"I'm sick of talking!" flinging the Master onto the bed, he wasted no time in stalking up to him.

"Don't–"

"Don't _what?_ Do what we both want?" growling into their next kiss, he pulled the still-damp Time Lord against his fully clothed body, rubbing his trapped erection against the Master's thigh, "Well, well; somebody's just as horny as I am!"

"Don't you dare–AAGH!" feeling a hand wrap round his rigid member, he cried out at the pleasure shooting through him. It felt _so good_ to reciprocate – but he couldn't, could he…?

"Let yourself _enjoy_ this…" Jack murmured against the shell of his ear gleefully, "I won't continue if you say not to."

"I was going to say _don't you dare stop!_" It all felt so _easy_, just to let go for a few hours. They wouldn't be missed… although Jack would have to work for the pleasure he was offering.

"You minx – get back here!" the immortal exclaimed, grabbing onto the Master's ankle and pulling him back down the bed.

"Ooh, captain!" the Master giggled, drawn out of his delirium when he felt a hot tongue wrap round his big toe. "Hey, ger'off! I'm…"

"Ticklish?" Jack asked, releasing his new favourite toehold with a _POP!_

"You're new to force mating, so I'll go easy on you. Let's start with the preparation, shall we?"

"You read my mind." pulling out the bottle he kept close in a drawer for special occasions, he waggled it in front of their hungry gazes. Applying some to his fingers, he pushed two into the Master, "Gotta say, I'm _loving_ the view."

"Don't get too cocky; neither of us will last that long." Oh, but he wanted it; he couldn't wait wait for the feel of Jack's hard shaft filling him.

As if he'd heard his thoughts (which in all honesty, both men knew he had), Jack removed his fingers and plunged deep into him, piercing the secondary orifice with a shout of triumph.

It was all the extra stimulation he needed, and the Master came unhindered as he allowed Jack's senses to overwhelm him.

Jack climaxed with a shout as his seed was wrung from him, and his mind joined with the Master's as one.

"That's was amazing! I've never had that with… well, anybody!"

"Yeah, I've often got good results."

The Master's head shot up as he growled, "No-one else. You're _mine!_"

"Of course, my gorgeous lover… Just tell me, since we're being honest here – has there ever been anyone other than me or the Doctor?"

"…I can't say there has, no. Certainly nothing serious." the Master muttered, waving it off abrasively as a subject neither of them would speak of again.

"Master, I can see your thoughts. I know when you're lying to me."

"Who needs to know, huh? That's all in my past."

"It's what we both need if you're ever going to get past what's happened to you."

"Just leave it!" he yelled, pulling away from him.

He wasn't this overly-emotional for no reason, Jack conceded, "…We should give you a checkup in the TARDIS' medbay, just to be sure."

"I'm fine."

"We just had mind-blowing sex and now you're more hostile than I've seen you in years. We can't go on like this, and I can't cope with your moodswings indefinitely." pulling him back into his arms, Jack stood off the bed with surprising ease and walked out of the room with a complainant Master sitting sulkily within his grasp, "I wouldn't have to do it like this if you'd cooperated."

Going into the TARDIS from where it was hidden quite unusually in his office (the Master couldn't think when anyone had ever made use of the invisibility cloaking before then) and headed straight for where the equally concerned TARDIS was directing them.

Placing him onto the newly reworked [and much comfier] examination table, Jack smiled while engaging the scanners, "Guess the old girl knows something we don't."

"It wouldn't be the first time." the Master admitted, "It was originally a TARDIS that had diagnosed my first pregnancy."

"Could you be pregnant again?"

"Possibly. You breached the wall." he added nonchalantly, secretly worried about the idea.

"You can't fool me. You're scared, aren't you? Or would it really be so bad to have a child with me?"

"If I miscarry this time, I'm not trying again. My body just couldn't take it… and the psychological trauma would always be there."

"You won't miscarry. Even if you would, I'll be there every step of the way."

"You won't get… Martha in on this, will you, if it is positive?"

"We'll need a licensed obstetrician to perform the delivery, and she can double as a midwife. The TARDIS will probably be on hand to help with the rest, including the after-care." something dinged, and he skimmed through the biological readouts on the screen, a grin slowly lighting up his dashing features, "Looks like I'm gonna be a daddy."

Completely blanking him, the Master whispered, "I'm pregnant. I never thought I'd be a mother."

"I know, isn't it great?" Jack exclaimed.

Seeing the TARDIS had conveniently placed a bowl next to the odd bed-like device he was stuck to, the Master craned his body as far as it would go and threw up in it.

**A/N:** Long chapter! Just over six pages in OpenOffice, and that's even with the first A/N. That's probably to make up for the fact that the last chapter was only 3 pages, when my usual is 4 (5 if I'm on a roll). I'm running on full sugar sprite (the people who work with internet shopping must not know their arses from their elbows), which must account for something.

The next chapter will probably hit you guys with some super angst and… hey, I've never done daily updates before! This is kind of new thing for me, but I tried to get this story ready for my half-term week and I'm getting there.


	5. In allies

**A/N:** Ta-da! Have an extra helping of weird, you've earnt it!

Another short chapter, as I've been doing absolutely no writing all day. I'll reward you all tomorrow with a super-duper long chapter if I can!

**Chapter Five – In allies**

"Jaaack, I don't want to have morning sickness forever!"

"Don't worry, the TARDIS probably has something that'll settle your stomach…" Jack was at the point where he couldn't believe what was happening. Searching the nearest medical cupboard, he drew up short.

"She'd better, because I'm not having this taste in my mouth _all_ the time. Besides, I doubt I'm very kissable this way."

"Wanna test that hypothesis?" Jack said, perking up immediately at the mention of kissing.

The Master growled, "This isn't the best time, Jack. I already feel fat…"

"I'd still love you if you were as big as a house, and I do intend to prove that to you."

Gathering the Master into his arms again, he walked through a door neither of them had ever seen before, into a surprisingly tidy bathroom, where the Master ran directly for his toothbrush.

"Get off." he snapped irritably with a mouthful of toothpaste, upon feeling Jack's erection against his bum.

"Not until I've had my way with you properly." he ground his hips into the Time Lord's, aiming squarely for the pressure points, "…You're too damn irresistible."

"I said _get off!_" the Master yelled, extracting himself sharply from Jack's grasp.

"What's wrong?"

The Master clutched his head, taking a step back and staring at Jack pleadingly, "I don't know… perhaps my hormones will take a long time to settle."

Jack sighed, "So you're gonna be frigid throughout the whole pregnancy?"

The Time Lord growled in response, "This wasn't my idea."

"No, but you wanted it. You wanted to be my mate, and everything that comes with." he poked the Master's belly before he could turn away, "…And our little baby, of course. You can't tell me you regret that."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me just because I'm pregnant with your child."

"We're bonded; I think this about a little more than obligation now, honey! Are you trying to pretend none of this ever happened?"

"Yes, alright! I just want this all to be over…"

"_Tough_. You made your choice. I won't force you, but it would be nice if you actually gave a damn about the father of your child in all this."

"I do! S'just… we've only just bonded, and this baby will change things. Next minute I'll be nothing more than a frumpy old hag and you'll be done with me."

"You think as soon as this baby's out I'll leave you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. I'm always the first to get screwed over, even by the man I've known since childhood."

"I'm not him. Even if there might be something better out there, I'd never want it. He only thought you were holding him back."

"And you?"

"I… I could never want anything else." he walked into the bedroom through a door that had conveniently appeared, and held something out to him, a small box, "I was picking this up while you were being examined back on Earth. Open it."

What was inside shook the Master out of his memory-induced shock, "…An engagement ring?"

"I was going to surprise you with it after we got settled. Best laid plans, huh?"

"Aren't you even going to propose properly?"

"How about this?" he knelt down and massaged his tongue over the head of the Master's cock, then proceeded to take it into his mouth whole.

"Oh _yesss_, that'll do." he panted, thrusting into Jack's mouth carelessly. The sight of him hollowing his cheeks and taking him in deeper only made him more aroused.

He rocketed into the moist cavern, fuelled by new desire in ways he'd never experienced before. The shock was enough to bring him to orgasm.

Jack hummed up at him after withdrawing, licking his lips, "You know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"We're still bonded, you know. I'm pretty sure I felt everything on both ends."

He grimaced, "Yeah. It's also not nice when _both_ parents have moodswings."

"Again, it was _your_ idea. How was I to know you couldn't block what I was feeling? The so-called powerful telepath doesn't know how to control his powers, yeah, I get it. But this still doesn't fix our little problem. How are we supposed to tell anyone, or more specifically, Martha?"

"I'll tell her; it'll sound better coming from me, and at least we know if she manages to give _me_ a fatal knock I'll live."

"You can't let anyone hurt you, Jack. I won't allow it." thoughts of what he'd like to do to Ianto surfaced, but he shook them away before his mate caught onto them.

"Hey, baby, I'll always come back for you." Jack whispered, caught in the trance of the Master's worry.

* * *

Jack walked up to the depressing building as calmly as could be. How could Martha have ever decided to work in a place like this?

"You're in luck; I have late shift tonight." Martha said, far happier in the presence of Jack than his 'new best friend', "Ditched that lead weight already, have you?" her eyes sparkled at the prospect.

"I'm not here for jokes, Martha. This is to put about some good news, but other than that I'm here strictly on business."

"Aren't you always?"

They walked it her office, which he noticed was just as drab. It had probably scared the Master out of his wits.

"Before you ask, _yes_, the Master's still staying with me, and I wouldn't want my bondmate anywhere else."

Martha's triumph smirk turned sour quickly, "You're bonded?"

"Yes, and we're very happy. Of course, our baby will need somebody to monitor its progress and birth it–"

"Baby!"

"My baby, with the Master. I bet that's just what you wanted to hear. It's only a few hours old, but lucky for us the TARDIS picked it up within only minutes on its' conception. We'll need someone to monitor the gestation, but I swear if you make the mother of my child uncomfortable or put him through any unnecessary trauma I'll have you fired so fast your head will spin."

"Is that a threat, Mr Harkness?"

"It's a promise, Miss Jones. He's already miscarried once in the past, and I want this pregnancy to go as smoothly as possible. Nobody needs to get hurt… but you'll do well to remember I'm still your superior officer."

"What you say goes, huh?"

"He needs someone one of us can trust… I was _hoping_ that might be you. He was adamant that if you didn't agree the TARDIS would have to do all the work, and while she's a wonderful friend and mother figure she can't give much in the way of visible comfort."

Martha searched around the room for the correct papers, before going back to make a remark, "I guess the Doctor couldn't knock him up, then?"

"What that man did still keeps him awake at night. He can't stand to look at me for fear that this will have all been a dream and he'll be back with _him_. It was honestly the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, and if I'd known what was happening I'd have saved him sooner. The Doctor is a vile rapist, and he'll receive the proper sentence from the Shadow Proclamation. He's lucky; the Judoon thought a trial was in order, quite a first."

"Will the Master have to testify?"

"If we want to see him sent down, he'll have to at least show up. It's up to him whether he has to say anything or not, but they've been waiting to nail him on other charges for a long time, which is something that probably works in our favour."

She scrutinized him, "You really hate him, don't you?"

"He was my friend, and he destroyed that trust. You still think he's a saint?"

"We only really have the Master's version to go on."

Jack pulled the Master's sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. Since the isomorphic controls had been disabled, he rearranged it to the setting he knew enhanced the capabilities of low-level telepaths. Then he pressed the tip to her left temple and put it on the highest voltage. Then he replaced the screwdriver with his finger, communicating images much in the way a Time Lord would.

"He thought his only chance at happiness, at _parenthood_, had been ripped away from him, but that had already happened long ago. The Doctor was and still is brutal. You get it now?"

She nodded as he removed his finger, "Y-yes."

"His lower body was damn near pulverized. If the Doctor had managed it, goodness knows he may not have even been able to _walk_ again afterwards, let alone reproduce."

"I'll do it." Martha said, "I can't condone what the Doctor or the Master have done in the past, but that baby is innocent in all this, and it's still yours."

"Thankyou. Thursday at six?"

She handed him the papers and motioned towards the door, "I'll call you."

**A/N:** Another short chapter, as I've been running on sugary fumes since my old computer dicked out on me after I'd set it back up lovingly. There was a point when I just became sick of the angst, so it should all be semi-happy from now on – then again, how fun would that be? I've been distracted by medical issues but they've calmed down now so I should be less of a nonsensical rambler.

I have to admit, this one was a close call, but I managed to stay up late to affix minor edits and post it. May the daily updates continue! Or nightly, as the case may be.


End file.
